discordleagueofnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Epica City Hotel Incident
'''The Epica City Hotel Incident '''was an incident that took place in Epica City, Zarkoth in September 1978 involving WillyWangFlaps, leader of Wanglandia, Dexter Meritorious Witnick IV, leader of DLF, and a homeless citizen, in which WangFlaps brutally murdered the homeless citizen, later revealed to be a close friend of Alexander Karlanto, and attempted to assault Witnick. Karlanto arrived half an hour later and arrested WangFlaps. He was then sentenced to 24 months in jail and was released in August 1980. Background Epica City Hotel opened in July 1977 by Alexander Karlanto. Four months later, WangFlaps, who had recently come to Zarkoth seemingly on business, had entered the hotel drunken and confused. The only other person on the premises was Zaine Levis, who had been waiting for a hotel room. He pretended to be a member of hotel staff and shouted at Levis to leave. It was then that Karlanto arrived, mistaking WangFlaps for a member of hotel staff, and telling WangFlaps not to be so rude to customers. Witnick had then arrived in March the next year for a conference and stayed in the hotel until the end of the month, only to return in September for the opening of the DDN Trade Market. Incident On September 22, at around 9:44am, as Witnick arrived, WangFlaps was waiting at the front desk, and tried to send Witnick away. When Witnick refused, WangFlaps then pointed out an unconscious Levis, believing him to be dead. Levis then woke up, and when he didn't leave, WangFlaps escorted him to the back room where he then killed Levis and cut him into small pieces, hiding the pieces inside the wine cellar underground. It was then that WangFlaps pointed a gun to Witnick, who then passed it to him. Not knowing what to do, Witnick threw it to Arthur Williamson, a citizen of Zarkoth who just walked in. Williamson left, locking the door, when WangFlaps pulled down his pants and attempted to sexually assault Witnick. At around 10:13am, Karlanto had arrived after Witnick sounded the alarm. WangFlaps was arrested and sentenced to 5 months in prison. Trial and Aftermath At 10:15am, Karlanto sentenced WillyWangFlaps to 2 months in jail, though when Levis' body was found, the sentence was increased to 5 months, then doubled when the body was identified as Levis, a friend of Karlanto's. It was doubled again after heavy consideration. Karlanto then made the announcement that WangFlaps would be imprisoned indefinitely. On September 27, the trial of Witnick v. Epica City Hotel took place, with the trial lasting almost 24 hours. Witnick was originally trying to sue ECH for 12,000 spoons (roughly 38000 Zarkoth penca), though the verdict that was delivered stated that Witnick would be given 22,500 spoons, and Williamson would be given 2,500. After the trial, Karlanto locked himself inside a hotel room in ECH, where it was believed he was drinking himself to sleep. Witnick, who was stranded in Epica City due to flight delays, had talked to Williamson, who had been given 5,000 by a drunken Karlanto. Witnick ended up getting his money, with Karlanto giving Witnick a private plane to return to DLF. Williamson later moved to Lanodola in fear that Zarkoth may collapse due to Karlanto's absence. In August 1979, a meeting was held in DLF with WangFlaps, Karlanto and Witnick, where WangFlaps' prison sentence was reduced to two years. He was released in August 1980. Connection to the Zarkoth Disappearance of 1980 It's well known this case sent Alexander Karlanto into a deep depression, and might have contributed to Alexander Karlanto disappearing as well as the entire government and people of Zarkoth in 1980. Other than the 8 people found dead, nobody knows what happened to them. Category:Disaster